


Intimacy Unknown

by robinasnyder



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Adult!Kuro, First Time, M/M, Mentions of underage abuse of Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: When he finds out that Wolf has never had a relationship or sex in his 30 some odd years of life, Kuro takes it upon himself to correct this and introduce Wolf to intimacy and love.
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Intimacy Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have never written for the fandom before, but this idea has been in the back of my head for a while. I found Wolf and Kuro's Servant and Master relationship so interesting because it wasn't like a surrogate family situation. This isn't Alfred and Batman. It almost read more as if Wolf pictured himself as a dog at his Master's feet. Also, I have a hard time thinking he really had a lot of intimacy before. 
> 
> So yes, everyone is adults. Kuro is in his mid-twenties in this story, and Wolf is somewhere between his very late 30s to early 50s, since they just don't know his actual age and I have seen wildly different guesses about his actual age. 
> 
> There are mentions of past physical and sexual abuse suffered by Wolf in this story.
> 
> I have a couple more ideas for this, so I may end up making this a short series. We'll see.

There was something to be said about falling in love with someone like yourself. After all, there were only two Divine children, Kuro the Divine Heir and the Divine Child of Rejuvenation, who had named herself Sumiko. And perhaps they would end up together one day. They’d certainly made their ways in and out of each other’s arms and beds the past five years. Their friendship certainly endured strongly, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. 

The four of them had fled Ashina as it fell, Kuro, Sumiko, Emma and Wolf. The idea was to search out information about their specific gift and curse, but such a search wasn’t easy. Thirteen years had passed with their small group remaining close together. So no, Kuro’s current separation from Sumiko would not end their friendship. They needed each other too much. The fact that Kuro was sitting with Sumiko as she was embroidering something only a few days after their breakup made him wonder if maybe it was a greater sign that they shouldn’t be together at all. 

“I think you need to talk to Wolf,” Sumiko said, her eyes on her work. Kuro’s eyes had been on her work as well and his gaze shifted from her hands to her face when she spoke. 

“I speak to him every day,” Kuro said. He did, truly. Wolf was a brilliant fighter and assassin, and more loyal than anyone Kuro had ever met, but if Kuro didn’t talk to him, it was almost like Wolf lost his reason to exist. 

“I don’t mean about what fruits to buy from the market or about his prosthetics,” Sumiko said, her clever gaze still on needle. “He told me something interesting a few days ago?” 

“Oh?” Kuro asked, now curious. Wolf barely spoke for the most part. He wasn’t mute, but it took prompting and guidance to hold a real conversation with the man. 

“We were practicing braiding,” Sumiko said, making Kuro grin. Wolf had agreed that it was better to know a skill in case he might need it for some reason, which was how Emma and Sumiko tricked him into learning to do their hair for them. “I was talking about people I had dated, or you had dated and asked him for relationship advice since he and Emma were together. He told me they weren’t together.” 

“Did they break up?” Kuro asked. There were only three people in the world Wolf showed tenderness to, and two of them were having this conversation. Emma seemed to be the only adult Wolf ever tolerated. Kuro and Sumiko had just assumed they were together. 

“They were never together.” Sumiko paused her work, turning large brown eyes to Kuro. “He told me that not only has he never been in a relationship that he’s never even had sex, that his father told him it would get in the way of him being a weapon.” 

Kuro stared back, a horrible temper flaring in him. He remembered Genichiro sacrificing himself for a stupid wish which didn’t even help him, but for a moment, Kuro wanted a wish like that so he could bring Owl back and hurt him. He hated Owl and had for years as the slow story of Wolf’s abuse had unraveled for his ears. But this was a new wave of that hatred all over again.

“If we find way to bring back to dead, I’m going to kill him again, Sumiko,” Kuro said, barring his teeth. 

“I would join you. And Emma would as well, I’m certain,” Sumiko said. She set aside her work. “But he’s dead and Wolf’s alive.” 

“I don’t know how we can call this a life?” Kuro tried so hard to keep Wolf from feeling like a tool or a dog sitting at Kuro’s feet, but it seemed like as much as Kuro worked to help his old friend feel wanted, or even just like a human being, there would always be setbacks and then they’d be nearly back to square one. 

“He’s happiest at your side, Kuro,” Sumiko said, her voice in a tone of gentle explanation that she used when she was teaching any of the locals who might pay for her services. “He likes Emma and I, but if he thought you were being threatened by us, he would take you and run. I’m not certain he would even hesitate to kill us if he thought he needed to.” 

Kuro winced, but he couldn’t deny it. Wolf was loyal to him above all else. Sometimes it felt like being the Divine Heir again. He wanted Wolf to be able to leave him if he wanted… No, that wasn’t true. He never wanted him to leave, but he wanted Wolf to be at his side because he wanted to be there, not because of some duty he had. 

“I don’t know what talking to him will do. I can take to him to the local brothel, but you know he’ll just be uncomfortable. He’d probably do it just because I asked him and then it will hurt him, so he won’t want to try again with anyone.” 

“You could invite him to your bed,” Sumiko said slyly. 

“Me?” Kuro actually squeaked. Kuro was 25. He’d been an adult for a while, but he couldn’t forget that Wolf had to be in his 40s or 50s. Not that the age difference bothered him on principle. He’d taken both older men and women to bed before. No, what bothered him was how many years of Wolf’s life where he’d had no intimacy, not even the semblance of it. How was Kuro supposed to help him? 

“Can you think of anyone else?” Sumiko asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about him like that.” 

Kuro flushed with embarrassment. “I find loyalty attractive.” Also, Wolf was a very handsome man. 

“There’s no one more loyal,” Sumiko pointed out, entirely smug.

“How can I help him? Sumi, if he came to me only because he believed he had to, I would never forgive myself.” That was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it? Wolf would always kneel to his whims. He barely registered that he was a person who had feelings that mattered. Could Kuro trust him to say no? 

Worse, could Kuro really let this go? Wolf deserved to know intimacy and love. Maybe Kuro could help him get past this roadblock and then Wolf would be more willing to seek out love on his own. At least, Kuro could hope. 

“Give him a little credit,” Sumiko said. “Just be direct and he’ll understand. Give him every chance to say no and ask him often if he wants to stop.” 

Kuro sighed, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. “You think you can keep Emma busy tomorrow for me?” 

“Absolutely,” she said. Sumiko picked her embroidery back up and got back to work, going silent. Kuro didn’t try to break the silence. He was too busy thinking.

* * *

Sumiko had taken Emma out for work. The town they were currently staying in hadn’t had a physician in a few years. When Sumiko suggested going door to door and offering a healer’s skills, Emma wasn’t going to say no. First off, they needed the money. Second, Emma always had an itch to help and not enough hands to do it with. Sumiko had been learning from her, though Kuro knew she had no particular ambitions in medicine. Still, Emma loved it when one of them went with her.  
Kuro was very grateful to Sumiko. It reminded him of just how much of a family they were. Sumiko was worried about Wolf and was willing to help. Kuro still owed her anyway, because Wolf was more his responsibility. 

When Kuro found him, Wolf was working on his arm, artfully tweaking the weaponry inside. He’d gotten good at it, and Kuro had gotten good at helping him. Emma and Wolf had told them the story of the Sculptor, Orangutan, who wore the arm before Wolf, as Dogen, Emma’s teacher and the man who invented the piece originally. Wolf had learned to tinker with his prosthetic from Orangutan, but the years of working and traveling with Emma had honed his skills. Wolf now made prosthetics for Emma’s patients and taught them how to manage the pieces as he had been once taught. Despite his cool demeanor, people trusted him and his work. Anyone who needed a prosthetic watched a man with his own prosthetic build something just for them. Kuro watched the client’s faces, the trust and hope Wolf brought them which was so naked in their eyes. But Wolf never saw it. He never saw what he meant to people. 

Kuro would put an end to that if it killed him. 

He sat down next to Wolf, who stayed silent and continued to work. Sitting so close to one another was very familiar. Wolf didn’t even look at Kuro, or tense or anything. Kuro was safe, safer than anyone else in the world for Wolf. Kuro always loved that and was content to watch while Wolf finished his minor adjustments and put his tools away. 

“Do you need something, Kuro?” Wolf turned his gaze to Kuro, giving him his full attention. It had been a fight the first year to keep Wolf from calling him “Lord Kuro”, even in private. Wolf worked hard not to trip and endanger them, but eventually the title stopped being used. Kuro was just Kuro. 

“I do,” Kuro said. Wolf turned his whole body to face Kuro, his expression expectant. “I spoke with Sumiko yesterday and she told me something about you.” 

“Has she divined my birthday?” Wolf asked, a smile touching his lips. He didn’t remember how old he was or what day he was born on and Sumiko had been trying to figure it out by any means necessary. It was an ongoing project. That Wolf could joke about it made Kuro smile in return. 

“Not yet, Wolf,” Kuro said. “No, she told me that you’ve never been in a relationship before. Or had sex.” 

“This is true,” Wolf said. “My life is dedicated to other matters.” 

“To me,” Kuro said. He leaned closer to Wolf, he leaned closer in return, probably thinking Kuro would try to whisper something. “But I am not a child anymore and I am not helpless. You’ve made certain of that.” Kuro would never be a shinobi, or as good as Wolf, but he didn’t need to be. He could fight with and without a blade and mostly he would win, just not against Wolf.

Wolf had frowned, his eyes losing their contentment. Kuro didn’t know what he’d done to cause the pain he could tell Wolf must be feeling, even through the small shift in expressions. “Do you wish me to leave your side?” 

Kuro rocked back, shocked by the question. His temporary silence made Wolf withdraw. He looked defeated. He would go if Kuro asked and he would go without question. Kuro couldn’t allow this pain to fester any longer. He grabbed Wolf’s closest hand, which was the prosthetic. He squeezed hard, willing Wolf to understand what he meant to him. Wolf’s gaze dropped to their hands. His expression was too shuttered to read, which frightened Kuro. 

“Never. I never want you to leave, Wolf. I’m only worried about you… My Wolf, do you think I would just discard you after all this time?” 

“It is a reasonable assumption. You are an adult, and you can protect yourself. And I am getting older.” 

“Gods,” Kuro whispered before throwing his arms around Wolf’s neck and squeezing him tight. He’d seen devastation in Wolf’s expression. Is this what kept Wolf up at night, a fear that he would stop being useful and be abandoned? Kuro felt sick from the thought, which just made him squeeze tighter. 

Wolf’s flesh arm wrapped around Kuro, holding him tight in response. “I did not mean to upset you.” 

“I’m not mad,” Kuro said. He shifted so he was straddling Wolf. When he pulled away, he was on his knees, more than a head taller than his protector and friend. “I’m not, Wolf. You mean everything to me. I would want you at my side even if you couldn’t walk or move. I don’t need you to fight for me anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need you.” 

Wolf’s expression shifted, becoming clear with understanding. His grip tightened more. I would be possessive if it wasn’t Wolf and if Kuro wasn’t certain the man knew the concept of possessing anything for himself. But a quiet part of his mind whispered that he would like Wolf to possess him too. 

“Then I don’t understand what it is you need,” Wolf said. 

“I want you to sleep with me,” Kuro said in a rush. It was Wolf’s turn to stare in shock. Kuro blushed to the tips of his ears, realizing how badly that sounded. “I desire you, Wolf. But I don’t want this to be an order. You will always be my friend no matter what, whether you want me back or not, whether you say yes or not. And you can always ask me to stop, always.” 

Kuro forced himself to shut up and wait for and answer. Wolf stared at him for a long time before swallowing nervously. “What… does this have to do with what Sumiko told you?” he finally asked. 

“I… damn,” Kuro whispered. “I am botching this. Sumiko told me that, and I realized you’ve never had anyone give you intimacy before. You deserve it, Wolf. You deserve everything. I want to give you that. I want to be the first one to give you this. No matter what happens from here, or who you end up loving, I want to be the person who shows you what you’re worth.” 

Wolf blinked slowly, silently for a moment. “If that’s what you wish-”

“Tell me no. Don’t say yes to make me happy. Please. My heart will never heal if you give me this because you feel like you owe me this.” Kuro’s gaze and voice were pleading, he knew it was. Wolf’s gaze became darker for a moment. Kuro felt Wolf’s grip tighten. 

“Never. I would never hurt you like that, Kuro,” Wolf promised. “I would not say yes just to make you happy.” 

“Promise?” Gods, Kuro felt like a child asking that assurance. He didn’t feel young exactly. No, he felt immature. For a moment it was like 13 years hadn’t passed and he was just begging for someone to listen to him again. 

But then Wolf pressed his mouth to Kuro’s and those old fears were stolen away. Wolf had always listened to him, always believed in him. Wolf looked nervous, but game for anything. That was just like his Wolf. 

“I promise, Kuro. I promise,” he said. 

Kuro licked his lips and grinned. “Now?” 

“Emma and Sumiko?” 

“Out until evening,” Kuro said. “Plenty of time.” 

Wolf hummed and nodded. “Is here alright?” They were in the small room Wolf had claimed for himself. He had his futon rolled up, but it was easy enough to roll back out again. Also, Kuro’s room was upstairs, and Wolf was settled under him right now. Kuro’s room was simply too far away. 

“Here is perfect,” Kuro said. He grabbed Wolf’s face with both his hands and pulled him into a kiss. 

Wolf kissed him back. Kuro expected sloppy kisses, but Wolf was actually a good kisser. He deferred to Kuro, but he clearly had practice. He also seemed very comfortable with this, which confused Kuro. They broke apart when Kuro pulled back a little. 

“I thought you haven’t been in a relationship,” Kuro said. 

“I haven’t,” Wolf said, looking confused. 

“Then why do you kiss so well?” Kuro asked. 

“Oh,” Wolf said. The thoughtless look in his eyes told Kuro he would not like the answer. 

“Oh?” Kuro pressed. 

“My father used to kiss me,” Wolf said. His words held no concept that such a thing could be wrong. No, Wolf had removed body parts of anyone who had shown the slighest sexual interest in Kuro when he was young. He understood that it was wrong, but not why it was wrong for it to happen to him. 

“Wolf,” Kuro whispered. “Why- No, did he do anything else to you?”

“He wanted to do more, but Lady Butterfly said that he would injure me if he did more, so he used only my mouth.” 

Kuro was going to be sick! He dove forward, wrapping his arms around Wolf, holding him as tight as he could. Wolf returned the hold, cradling Kuro close, like Kuro was the one who needed to be comforted. 

“I hate them, Wolf. I hate them so much. I know they’re dead, but they never should have touched you, not ever.” 

“They are dead,” Wolf said slowly. “And I killed them. I killed them to get to you. I made my choice a long time ago. I disobeyed them. You gave me a reason to disobey. I am not what I was before, nor will I ever be again. And I have changed more still since then. I am different, just as you are not who you were before. And they are unmoving and static because they are dead, because I killed them.” 

Wolf pulled Kuro back so meet his gaze. Kuro remembered thinking Wolf was old back when they first met, but he’d been young then, younger anyway. He was older now, wrinkles having set in. The white mark was less prominent because his hair had more grey and white hairs. But his gaze was younger, because the weight put on him by the people who abused him was lifted long ago. He chose Kuro over everyone. 

“You killed them, so you’re free,” Kuro said quietly. Wolf nodded in agreement. “Alright, Wolf. I’ll calm down.” 

“Do not become a demon of hatred. My heart will never heal if you become this because you feel like I am owed a debt.” Wolf met his gaze, willing Kuro to understand. Kuro gave a soft smile and kissed Wolf’s forehead. Wolf had used his own words against him. 

“I won’t, because you mean too much to me,” Kuro said. He pressed a kiss to Wolf’s forehead. “But I still want to give you pleasure. Maybe one day I’ll let you use your mouth on me, but for now, I want to use everything I am to pleasure you.” 

Wolf’s face turned scarlet. He slowly licked his lips, which made Kuro smirk. He liked making the usually unflappable shinobi embarrassed like this, and maybe turned on as well. That was a heady thought. It made Kuro feel powerful.

“What do you want to do now?” Wolf asked. 

“I was going to undress you, slowly, and kiss you so you feel nice and relaxed, and then I was going to use oil. I’m going to make love to you, Wolf and for that at least one of us will need a lot of preparation. Would you prefer if I am in you, or would you rather be in me?” 

Poor Wolf looked so embarrassed. His eyes begged Kuro not to ask for him to answer these things, but Kuro was not so kind. He waited patiently for Wolf to answer, letting the silence unspool rapidly, filling the air between them. 

“If you don’t want to-” Kuro started after what was at least a full minute of silence. 

“No,” Wolf said quickly, a panicked edge in his voice. Kuro ran a hand across one of his shoulders to soothe him. Wolf took a breath, squaring his shoulders like he was going into battle. “I want you in me,” he said, meeting Kuro’s gaze, although he looked very much like he wanted to do anything else. 

“Good,” Kuro said. He kissed Wolf’s cheek. He produced the oil from his pocket, watching Wolf’s eyes get large. He set it aside so they wouldn’t knock it over. “You can tell me to stop at any time and I’ll stop.” 

Wolf nodded slowly, his eyes on the oil for a moment before they drifted back to Kuro’s again. “May I kiss you again?” 

“Of course, Wolf. You can kiss me as much as you want,” Kuro offered. 

Wolf leaned forward. His kisses were tentative, but only because he was trying to lead, something he obviously had no experience in. Kuro remained plaint, letting Wolf set the pace. They had hours and Wolf needed to know he was in control of this encounter, even more than Kuro. If Wolf needed to go slow, then they would go as slowly as suited his Wolf. 

Wolf slowly became bolder, which Kuro was happy for. He was even happier when a little whine escape Wolf’s mouth and he began to tug on Kuro’s clothes. Kuro couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth then, which effectively broke the kiss. 

“Let me help you out of your clothes, Wolf,” Kuro said, his eyes half lidded with want. Wolf slipped his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor before guiding Kuro’s hands to the other fasteners on his clothes. Kuro was more than happy to follow Wolf’s lead for this, but after a moment he began to work on his own clothes. He got off Wolf’s lap so they could both undress, a sacrifice that would be very worth it in the end.

In no time, Kuro found himself standing naked, pulling the fasteners out of his hair and letting it tumble down his shoulder. He shook his head out before turning his gaze to Wolf, who was also naked and definitely staring. Kuro grinned down at his long-time protector. Kuro has a few scars, like the one on his stomach from when Genichiro nearly killed him, but mostly he was just a fit, trim young man. Wolf was different. He had a lot of scars. Kuro knew this. They’d both seen each other in various states of undress, but this was just different. 

The scars around Wolf’s prosthetic were as impressive as always. Emma had done a good job but then, but the wound had been ugly and infected by the time she got to him and Orangutan wasn’t an expect at applying the prosthetic to a fresh wound. Wolf was an expert at that now. Him and Emma made a wonderful team. But these scars happened long ago, as did many of Wolf’s others. A number of them came from all the times Wolf died. But that was over years ago. Now only the scars remained. 

Wolf’s hair was still up. Kuro straddled Wolf’s lap once more, which Wolf accepted without comment. Kuro reached for the tie binding Wolf’s hair. Wolf leaned his head forward and closed his eyes. Kuro slowly unwrapped the tie around his hair. It fell around Wolf’s face, though it stuck in odd angles from how it had been tied. Kuro smiled to himself and ran his fingers through Wolf’s hair, freeing any knots and helping the hair lay more naturally. After a moment of this, he found that Wolf was following his hand. His eyes were still closed, and he just looked happy. Mentally, Kuro made a note to himself to revisit this. Wolf liked being petted. Who knew?

Kuro let his hand drop and Wolf opened his eyes, looking back at Kuro with an open expression. Something possessive twisted in Kuro’s heart. Wolf was really handsome, but he was so standoffish with the world. He never opened up. He didn’t bare his soul or his body, not for anyone. But he did for Kuro, all Kuro had to do was ask. 

Wolf would do this for him if Kuro remained dressed the whole time. He would probably debase himself if Kuro wished. Kuro suspected he had never been so open or trusting with Owl even before he’d raped him, which just reminded him of how special this was. Wolf would allow Kuro to abuse him and come back for more. He would always come back. But that was all the more reason to be gentle with Wolf. This was a gift Kuro did not want to abuse. 

“You’re very handsome, Wolf,” Kuro noted, making his old guard’s cheeks color. “Does this embarrass you? Has no one else told you that you were attractive?” He reached for Wolf and cupped his face between his hands. Wolf leaned into the touch. 

“They have,” Wolf said. “But it was either unwanted or terrifying.” His hands gripped Kuro’s hips, steadying him and keeping him close. “It means something good this time.” 

Kuro kissed the side of Wolf’s eye, where the splash of the white mark touched. “This means something good to me too. I’m going to get up so we can roll out your futon and I want you to lay on your stomach.” 

“Of course, My Lord,” Wolf said. Kuro almost reeled back. But then he saw the tug at the corner of Wolf’s mouth. Kuro grinned in return. 

“You’re a brat,” Kuro said. That earned a laugh from his soon-to-be-lover. 

“I learned from you,” Wolf said. It said a lot, since Kuro knew he tried to act like an adult since he was very young, but Wolf’s life had been far more rigid. Wolf interrupted these thoughts but kissing Kuro’s cheek. 

Now it was Kuro’s turn to blush, but Wolf was kind enough not to comment. His mouth just settled in a small smile, which may as well have been a huge grin from him. The pair of them got up long enough to roll out the futon and Wolf stretched out on it on his stomach, cradling his head against his arms. 

Kuro ran a hand over Wolf’s back. Wolf’s body relaxed under his touch. Kuro bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid, but he loved seeing how trusted he was. He opened the bottle of oil and poured a little on his fingers. 

“This may be odd,” he cautioned. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Wolf said. 

Kuro couldn’t help just how warm that made him feel. He spread Wolf’s cheeks and slipped one finger inside him, starting to spread the oil as much as he could. Wolf didn’t so much as tense. He didn’t tense no matter how Kuro worked him open, how many fingers Kuro slipped in or whenever Kuro had to pull out when he needed to get more oil. His faith in Kuro was so strong that it made Kuro’s eyes sting a little. 

Had Kuro every trusted anyone like that? No, wait, he did. The man below him, relaxing as Kuro open him when he’d probably never had anyone finger his ass before, was the person Kuro trusted most. He’d been willing to die once and had trusted Wolf to be the one to do it. It had been many years ago, but Kuro trusted Wolf with his life, his body, his death, everything. If Wolf said something would be odd but okay, Kuro would believe him. He would never say something like that lightly. 

Finally, Kuro got his emotions under control and managed to stretch Wolf enough that he didn’t worry about hurting him. He pulled back so he could apply oil to his own cock, giving a few strokes. It was easy enough to get himself up, especially with how beautiful Wolf looked when he was so calm. 

“Will you roll over onto your stomach, Wolf? I want to see you while we do this, and I want you to see me.” Kuro let out a soft gasp at the way he felt stroking his cock, and then another when Wolf rolled over and he got a really, really good look at him stretched out like that, naked as a jay and half hard. His gaze wasn’t nearly as closed off as normal. There was desire there, enough that even someone who didn’t know Wolf would notice. Kuro grinned. 

“Are you ready to take me, Wolf?” 

“I am,” Wolf said. “But I am patient. I will wait if you need more time.” 

“You’re the most patient man in history,” Kuro said, his voice tinged with dry humor. He braced himself over Wolf and slowly guided his cock inside Wolf’s body. 

Once more, Wolf relaxed at the intrusion. He actually tipped his head back, letting out a soundless exhale. Kuro wasn’t certain he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life, and he had seen some of the most beautiful sights in all the world. Nothing measured up to Wolf. 

Wolf kept relaxed and loose as Kuro pushed in slowly. Kuro couldn’t help the happy noises he let out as he slid in with relative ease. He pushed in until he bottomed out. He was pressed entirely into Wolf, who was panting. Kuro shifted himself so he could be braced more over Wolf. Wolf had propped himself up a little was well. It put them closer and allowed Wolf to surge forward and seal his mouth against Kuro’s in a needy kiss. Kuro was more than happy to oblige with kisses in return. 

Wolf’s flesh hand found Kuro’s hair. He delicately curled his fingers there, applying almost no pressure, just covering the one hand that could feel it with the sensation of being in Kuro’s hair. Kuro felt pleasure curl in his stomach. He rewarded Wolf with a short, shallow thrust which had Wolf letting out a short, breathy gasp. 

That sound was enough to encourage Kuro to keep going. He was moving, rocking his hips, barely pulling out with each trust at first as every time he pulled out at all, Wolf would whine like he couldn’t stand to lose any contact. Kuro didn’t mind. Wolf was tight and hot and his legs had locked around Kuro’s back, keeping him close. 

“Trust me,” Kuro whispered into Wolf’s mouth. 

“With everything I am,” Wolf murmured back, tugging Kuro back into the kisses he didn’t seem to want to break.

Kuro began a steady pace, pulling out almost as far as he could before snapping back into Wolf hard and fast. Wolf’s legs tightened around him and his fingers continued to twist and tangle in Kuro’s hair, keeping them as close a possible. Wolf would bend himself in half to keep Kuro closer and Kuro was very happy to oblige that driving need. That close he could feel Wolf’s hard cock rub against his stomach with each thrust. 

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful, Wolf,” Kuro managed to get out, picking up speed. Wolf couldn’t answer. He had tipped his head back, losing himself to the sensations. 

Kuro carefully shifted so he could hold himself up with one arm, freeing up a hand which he wrapped around Wolf’s hard, hot cock. It was silky and soft like a beautiful kimono and Kuro could imagine how good Wolf’s cock would feel inside his hole one day. The image made him groan. Wolf would be gentle with him and would go slow, keeping Kuro panting on edge forever as Wolf learned his body. Kuro’s toes curled at the image. 

“Come for me, Wolf,” Kuro said, snapping his hips against Wolf’s ass. Wolf let out a surprisingly loud groan. He tipped his head back so far it pushed his back off the futon in an arch, pushing himself more into Kuro and his piercing cock. 

A lot of cum spurted from Wolf’s cock. Kuro kept stroking as more and more came out. Kuro kept up his own thrusts as he stroked Wolf’s cock until not even a little dribble came from Wolf’s cock. His stomach was smeared with cum that Kuro was spread across his own body as he moved. When Wolf’s cock was spent, Kuro slowed to stop, figuring he could finish himself off. 

Wolf’s legs tightened around his body. “Don’t you dare stop,” Wolf growled out, very like his namesake. His eyes were open wide, and he looked just a little wild as he looked at Kuro. He’d cum so much but there was still need and desire in his gaze. 

Intimacy, he craved the intimacy for Kuro being in him like this. Kuro wouldn’t deny him that or anything in that moment. He went back to moving, focusing his thoughts on how good Wolf felt. Kuro was so hard and turned on he felt dizzy. Wolf didn’t help at all when he tipped his head back once more, keening from over sensitivity while his legs constricted tighter around Kuro. Kuro was trapped, but he didn’t want to go anywhere anyway. He wanted to be trapped in Wolf forever. 

So, Kuro rode Wolf’s perfect little ass for the few long minutes more he needed, sealing his mouth over Wolf’s lips whenever his mouth came by from the way Wolf thrashed. Finally, his mouth found Wolf’s neck, sucking and biting just under Wolf’s ear. 

He came hard, buried to the hilt in Wolf’s hole, his teeth buried in Wolf’s neck. Wolf was shaking and nearly sobbing when he felt Kuro filling him. The pair of them froze there like a tableau, still as statues but breathing hard like the very alive men they were. Slowly, Wolf’s legs unclenched and Kuro loosened his teeth from Wolf’s neck. 

They carefully unwrapped from each other. Kuro’s legs were shaky as he knelt side Wolf after he pulled his cock out. Wolf rolled over and grabbed a cloth from nearby. He turned back to try and clean Kuro, but Kuro took the cloth from his hands, starting to clean Wolf up first. Wolf’s stomach trembled under the gentle motions of the cloth against and Wolf’s eyes wouldn’t leave Kuro. 

Kuro had never felt so adored in his life. 

Finally, Kuro had to get up and get a little water to clean them up for thoroughly. The cum on his stomach was already making him itch. He couldn’t imagine how Wolf felt. He even let Wolf help him clean up when he returned to the futon. The pair of them clumsily worked through clean up so they wouldn’t entirely stain Wolf’s bed and then threw aside everything that wasn’t each other and the bed covers. 

Wolf dragged Kuro against his chest and dragged the blankets over them, hiding them from the world and covering their cooling skin. Kuro tucked right into Wolf, wrapping his arm around him as tight as he dared. Wolf gathered Kuro just as close. 

“I’m sorry about the mark,” Kuro murmured after a moment of stillness. 

“Mm?” 

“On your neck.” 

“I wouldn’t mind being marked by you more. I liked the bite. I thought I might achieve a second orgasm when you bit me if I hadn’t already been wrung dry.” 

Kuro laughed and pressed his face into Wolf’s chest. Wolf could be so matter of fact, but Kuro liked that. Every word felt real, and after such an intense moment, every word just seemed to weigh more. It was a good weight. 

“Wolf, would you like to do this again?” 

“Today?” 

“No, I mean in the future,” Kuro said, amused by Wolf’s disbelieving tone. 

“Tomorrow.” That word lacked disbelief and was full of desire and longing. 

“If you want,” Kuro said. “And the day after, and the day after. Any day you want.” 

“Then we may end up staying in this town longer than we originally planned.” Kuro could practically hear the smile in Wolf’s voice. He smiled against Wolf’s skin and traced little circles wherever his fingers fell. 

He would go wherever Wolf was. He would follow him anywhere. If Wolf wanted to stay put and fuck like rabbits, Kuro wasn’t about to say no. Wolf was his, after all. Wolf was his in a way no one else was. This shift in their relationship just cemented that in his mind. 

He pulled away to look at Wolf, who gazed back, looking pretty laying there with his hair laying across the pillows. It struck Kuro very suddenly that he might be fucked. Sumiko said that while Wolf cared about her and Emma that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them if it meant Kuro’s safety. But looking at Wolf there in bed with him, Kuro realized that he also wouldn’t hesitate to leave the rest of his little family behind. He would even cross his line and kill them if Wolf needed. Wolf was his and no one else’s. Wolf belonged to him and that meant Kuro would do everything and anything for him. 

“Tomorrow,” Kuro promised. He tucked his revelation away for later. Wolf had to deal with a lot today. Kuro didn’t need to add his obsession to it. Wolf relaxed into him and his gaze kept running over Kuro’s face like Kuro was the greatest gift in his life. Some terribly possessive voice in Kuro’s chest whispered one word: Good.


End file.
